Clueless
by Buddy Bailey
Summary: Happy that she hasnt had a rewind for awhile Tru and Jensen go out on a date with Avery and Harrison. Little does Tru know that her week is about to get a lot whole worse! R


_**Tru calling: clueless**_

Disclaimer: Characters are property of…well you know. The characters are not mine, but I wish they were. 

Genre: supernatural thriller/drama

Summary: Tru and Jensen are out at a restaurant. Tru decides to go to the bathroom and finds two people arguing. A woman is shot and the day rewinds, but Tru finds herself in a rut. Cause she has no clue who the victim is……

Author's note: Sorry guys I suck at summaries but I'm sure the story will be better. The story is set in season 2. I apologize if I get some things mixed up, fox cancelled Tru calling and they don't air the re-runs. And we never really got to explore these characters, as much as we would have liked, so here's my fic. Please read and review!

**Chapter one:**

Tru woke up to a beautiful Sunday morning. Tru was in such a great mood. Her week has been great, she was doing very well in school and she had a date with Jensen that night. And she hasn't had a rewind day in a week! Tru got up and smiled, "What could be better than this," she muttered. She got out of bed and made her way into the kitchen. Her phone rang; she picked it up and answered it. "Hello," said the voice. "Harrison?" asked Tru. "Of course," he said. "What's up?" Tru asked while searching through the fridge for something to eat. "I heard you and Jensen were going out," Harrison said. "Yeah," Tru said. "Well I thought maybe we could double date," He said. "You have a date?" Tru asked skeptically. "Yeah I do," Harrison said defensively. Tru laughed a little. "Are you laughing?" Harrison asked. "No," Tru said stifling a giggle. "I guess it'll be fine," Tru said. "Great," Harrison said. "I'll stop by at eight," he said. "Okay." Tru said. "Bye."

"Bye," Harrison said. Tru hung up and took out a bowl of chopped chicken. She pooped a piece in her mouth and smiled. "Like I said great week." She put the bowl down and got dressed, she had to stop by and see Davis.

Tru walked into the morgue thirty minutes later to find Davis hovering over a body. "Morning Davis," Tru said. "Morning Tru," Davis replied. "What are you doing here, your shift doesn't start until eight," he said looking up from the body. "Yea about that," Tru said. "We need to talk." Davis stopped what he was doing to look at her. "Can't this wait? I'm busy."

"I promise this won't take long," Tru said. Davis sighed a bit and walked over to Tru. We got a problem," Tru said. Davis's face went serious, "Is it a rewind day?" he asked. "No not that, I have a date tonight."

"Date?"

"Yea." Davis stared off in space as if he was thinking of something, "So what's the problem?" he asked. "I have a date tonight," Tru said waiting for Davis's reaction. "That's great," he said. Clearly he was missing the point.

"Davis, I have a date tonight at eight."

Davis gave her a confused look, "Doesn't your shift start at eight?" Now he was catching on. "Yes, that's what I wanted to talk about." Tru said giving a fake smile. "You want the night off so you can go on your date," Davis answered. "Can I please?" Tru asked giving Davis her best impression of the puppy dog eyes. Davis sighed, "What if they bring in someone who asks for help and your not here?" he asked. "They won't ask for help cause I wont be here, and if they really need help then I'm going to be back in at 12 anyway, they can wait a few hours." Davis frowned at Tru's response, her calling was very important and not something to joke around with. Plus she was responsible for these people lives, he knew that and she knew that, but he also knew that Tru was very dedicated and hardworking and that she deserved a break.

"Okay Tru, you can go on your date," he said. Tru grinned widely, "Serious?"

Davis nodded. Tru grabbed Davis and hugged him tightly, "Thank you," she said. She thanked him one last time before turning to leave.

"Uh, Tru?"

Tru turned around, "Yea?"

"Twelve right?"

"Right." With that she left.

It was seven thirty when Jensen arrived at Tru's apartment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She looked down at her watch, "It's only seven-thirty,"

Jensen smiled at her, "I know, but …" He stopped when he looked down at her, "Whoa! Look at you," he said. Tru gazed down at herself and realized that she was in her towel. She gasped. She ran into her room and closed the door. Thirty minutes later she came out wearing a v-neck white sweater, black jeans and black-heeled boots. When Jensen saw her he gave a low whistle. Tru blushed a little.

"So you ready?" Jensen asked still eyeing her outfit.

"No not yet, I'm waiting on Harrison," she answered.

"Your brother?"

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked.

Tru felt like kicking herself, she had forgotten to tell Jensen that Harry was coming along on their date.

"We're going on a double date with Harry and his date?" Tru said.

"Cool." He said.

He was taking this better than she thought, "Who is his date?" he asked.

There was a knock at the door. "I guess were about to find out," she said walking towards the door. She opened the door to find Harrison and Avery!

"Hey," Tru said starring at the couple. Jensen came up behind Tru, his eyes bulged when he saw Harrison and Avery.

"What?" Harrison asked.

"Nothing," Tru quickly replied.

"Can we come in?" Avery asked.

"No need, we are just about to leave," Tru said grabbing Jensen by the arm. They stepped out into the hall, "So who's car are we taking?" Avery asked.

"Mine," Jensen answered.

Minutes later they were in Jensen's car, Jensen was driving, Harrison was in the front, and Tru and Avery were in the back talking.

"So, when did you and Harry hook up?" Tru asked.

Avery giggled a little, "Me and your brother are not dating, we just both found ourselves dateless today," she explained.

They arrived at the restaurant minutes later.

"Chez Gordon," Tru said reading the tall sign. Tru felt her heart flutter. This was one of the most expensive restaurants in the city; most people couldn't afford this place, yet here he was spending all this money on her. "How did you pay for this," Tru asked amazed.

"Let's just say I'm going to owe my parents big-time," he answered. Tru was still in awe when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Harrison with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Har?" Tru asked noticing his facial expression.

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to Chez Gordon, you know I don't have that kind of money." He said.

"I didn't even know we were coming here."

He sighed deeply, "How am I going to pay for my dinner and Avery's?"

Tru slipped him 2 crisp 100-dollar bills. "You better be glad I love you," she said.

"Thanks," Harrison said grinning. They walked back over to their dates. "Everything alright?" Avery asked Harrison. "Yea sure." He replied. They headed into the restaurant.

Tru set her fork down in her now empty plate. "I am stuffed," she said.

Everyone else was just finishing up their food, "Me too," Avery said. Harrison and Jensen agreed too. "Thank you for a great night," Tru said to Jensen. "No problemo," he replied. "Yeah, thanks for taking me out," Avery told Harrison. Tru got up, "I'm going to the bathroom," she said dismissing herself. "I'll come too," Avery said getting up. They walked in the bathroom and found two people shouting. The man was tall and had short blonde hair, while the woman was brunette, and short.

"I want to see my kid!" the man yelled.

The woman was sobbing, "I told you to leave us alone!" she screamed back. "Oh my god, maybe we should leave," whispered Avery. Tru considered this, but what happened next made her reconsider. The man reached into his long trench coat and pulled out a pistol. He pointed it at her forehead. The woman started to cry louder.

"I want to see my kid!"

"No stay away from us you bastard!" she cried louder.

Just as Tru was about to intervene the man said, "I'm so sorry." And pulled the trigger of the gun. One last sob escaped the woman's lips before she fell over dead. Avery screamed. Tru ran over to the body, she stared at the bullet hole in the woman's head, then back up at the man. "What did you do?" Tru asked. The man was shaking his head, "No, No, No" he muttered. He ran past Avery and out of the bathroom. Avery was still staring at the body obviously in shock. Jensen, Harrison, and a security officer bust in the door. They looked at the woman and gasped. "What happened?" the guard asked. "She…was…shot," Avery said with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Tru," a voice whispered.

"What?" Tru asked.

"We didn't say anything," Jensen said finally speaking up.

Tru turned and stared at the body she knew who asked now. The woman's hand grabbed her shirt, "Help me!"

Tru gasped as the day rewinded. She woke up to a beautiful Sunday morning. She looked around and remembered that the day had started over. "So much for a great week," she muttered.


End file.
